For the acoustic box structures of the earlier days, their assembly method mainly relies in fastening a speaker compartment onto an acoustic box structure, followed by connecting the power cords of the speaker compartment to the external power supply or connecting the power cords onto the acoustic box structure in order to allow the sound generated by the speaker compartment to produce the effects of lower frequency or higher sound quality via the acoustic box structure.
However, the traditional assembly method is known to have at least the following drawbacks. For example, in the case where there are more than one speaker compartments, the number of power cords connected to the speaker compartments also increases; for a common solution, the power cords are typically wrapped and coiled in order to be placed at parts not interferencing with the actuations of the speaker compartments and the acoustic box structure. However, such method can still be affected by the actuation of the speaker compartments in a long term, and the power cords then become loose or affected due to the vibrations of the power cords; consequently, it causes the problem of interferencing the sound quality thereof. An improvement method to such problem is to provide a sound-absorbing cotton placed inside the speaker compartment or disposed between the acoustic box structure and the power cords in order to reduce the inferences of the power cords on the sound quality. Despite the fact that such method may reduce the interference on the sound quality, nevertheless, there is a need to introduce a numerous steps in the manufacturing process in order to properly layout the position for the power cords and to suitably arrange the positions of the sound-absorbing cotton inside the acoustic box structure. As a result, such method introduces further burdens to the manufacturing costs and the time management of the manufacturing process of the device.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior arts, the present invention provides an improved acoustic box structure, seeking to eliminate the problem associated with the organization and layout of the power cords by utilizing the design concept of an insertion type connecting structure, in order to achieve the objectives of fast assembly, facilitated maintenance and diversity in the speaker compartments.